League of Heroes
by FFiction13
Summary: Heroes from Comic's and Manga Unite for this Action Packed Story
1. Chapter 1

League of Heroes

Chapter 1

Prologue

The almighty decided it must be done. For the evil that was coming they could not face alone. So he did the one thing he vowed never to do. He merged all the universes together. Everything that had a hero in it was merged into the new earth. no one would have any recollection of what would happen because he was starting existence all over again. The earth would have to catch up to its current time but it's best that the earth be reset so everyone could know of each other's existence as they appeared. He only hopes his chosen one could unite all of earth's heroes to combat all of its villains. They would have to unify into a team of heroes no they would have to unify into a single league made up of all its heroes. They would have to form a league of heroes. a team so powerful so dedicated to justice that they could overcome any evil. For they will need that and more to combat the coming darkness.

Power aka David Kurfine was flying back into his apartment after a day of patrolling NYC. He immediately noticed he wasn't alone in his apartment.

"Whoever you two are you can come out i know your there" David said calmly to the big shadow in his room. Out from the shadow stepped two figures. One wore an all-black suit with a bat on his suit. The other wore a blue suit with a red cape and a big red and yellow diamond shield with a red s in it on his chest.

"Am i in some sort of trouble with the justice league?" David asked looking at the two.

"No not at all. I'm Superman we just want to extend an invitation to you" superman said in his reassuring voice. David didn't know why but his voice made it feel as if he could trust him.

"Thanks but if i join the justice league than i fear people might think I'm playing favoritism." David didn't want people to think he was favoring any team. He was out to be an inspiration to people. If he joined the JLA or the avengers or some other team made of select heroes then that would make him only appeal to the people that supported those individual teams.

Batman stepped forward.

"This isn't about the justice league." batman explained

"This invitation is from a team consisting of the entire world's superheroes." batman let superman take over.

'More and more meta humans and mutants have begun to surface. we figured along with some others that we would all be better united into a single team not a whole bunch of smaller teams that have the people divided on who to trust" Superman finished and let Batman take over again.

"With you being the inspiration to so many people considering who you represent" Batman looked up for a second then back at David

"That you can help the public come to trust this team that we are putting together." batman finished but superman decided to add in one more thing.

"So do you accept?" Superman asked hoping for a yes. David was looking at the ups and downs of this there were a lot more ups than downs. What really helped his decision was the voice that had guided him as a teenager told him it was a good idea to join.

"I'll join but only if you let some of my friends join" David said while looking between the two. Superman and batman nodded at each other.

"We already have people extending invitations to your known associates." that took David by surprise but only for a second.

"Alright I'm in" David said to the two. Superman smiled at him batman just nodded.

"Vision three to beam up" batman said while holding his right ear. Which looked difficult to David because there were these things on his mask that looked like bat ears hence batman?

"Beam up?" David questioned just as he dissolved into tiny particles. He reappeared on some giant metallic headquarters.

"Where are we?" he asked. It wasn't until he looked out the windows he knew where he was.

"We're on the moon!" David shouted causing a few people to look at him. superman started laughing at his reaction. Just then superman took out a $20 and handed it to batman.

"I told you he would react the same way as the others" Batman stated while putting the $20 in one of the pockets on his utility belt.

"I really should learn to stop betting against you." Superman said to him.

"Yes you should" batman stated. They looked at David and motioned for him to follow. they walked down the hall until they reached two big sliding doors.

"This is the cafeteria you can socialize while i and superman announce your membership to the founders." Superman waved by to David as he and batman walked off. David walked into the cafeteria and was amazed at the size of it. So amazed that as he was walking around and looking around he didn't notice the unnaturally orange haired boy in front of him until it was too late.

"Hey watch it will ya!" the orange haired boy yelled at him. David would have apologized but he was too fascinated by the boy's appearance. He wore a black kimono with a white neck line. He also wore those samurai looking flip flops with white socks. Though the most impressive thing about him was that he had a knife looking sword as long as his body on his back.

"What are you deaf or something?" the spiky orange haired boy asked. David recovered from his day dreaming and made eye contact with the boy.

"I'm sorry it's just I've never seen a person wear an outfit or carry a weapon like you do" David honestly told him.

"Yeah well I've never seen some one where as white of an outfit like you do" the orange haired boy smirked at him.

David just laughed while the orange haired boy continued smirking.

"I'm power." David introduced as his superhero name. While holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Ichigo Kurosaki substitute soul reaper" the boy now known as Ichigo introduced himself. They shook hands although David had a confused look on his face.

"You okay you look confused about something?" Ichigo asked

"Oh it's just I've never heard of a soul reaper before." David confessed. Ichigo laughed which he rarely did.

"Yeah most people around here haven't heard about us either."

Suddenly a boy that was wearing a red blazer and white pants appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi I'm Jaden Yuki do you mind if i hide over here so i don't get beaten up by the guy with dog ears over there?" Jaden asked with fear in his voice. David and Ichigo looked over to see a guy with long white hair that had dog ears wore all red and had a sword as long as Ichigo's sword.

"Why what happened?" David asked for concern for the boy named Jaden.

"Oh i said something about his dog ears and he freaked on me" Jaden explained. As if on queue

"You?" the dogged guy screamed and leaped at Jaden with his sword. luckily Ichigo drew his sword in time to block the other 's sword.

"Hey ginger stay out of this!" the dog eared boy yelled. That really pissed Ichigo off.

"one leave Jaden alone you dick and pick on someone your own size second gingers have red hair lots of freckles and very pale skin you dog eared dumb ass!" one thing Ichigo was very good at was pissing people off.

"You got the powers to back up that big mouth of yours?" the dog eared boy asked with clench teeth.

"It depends do you?" Ichigo asked with clenched teeth as well. They both raised their swords

"windsmphhh!"

"getsuga tenmphhh!"

Spider webs had completely covered the two boy's faces.

"Easy their sally and Marie we can't have you tearing up the place where we eat. Otherwise everyone would be as pissy as a girl on her period" a witty voice said from nowhere. That made David and Jaden crack up. Suddenly a figure dropped down between David and Jaden.

"Believe me i know some girls like that." both Jaden and David knew who it was as soon as he dropped down beside them.

"Spider-Man!" Jaden shouted excidently

"In the flesh" spider-man said while hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"So why were sally and Marie fighting" he pointed to Ichigo and the other guy who were trying to get the webbing off their faces

"Oh the dog eared guy was threatening Jaden over hear because he said something about his ears" David explained to spider-man. Spidey nodded.

"It's kind of hard not to say something about those ears" spider-man joked. The dog boy shot him a death glare. Spider-man held up his arms.

"Just saying."

"What's going on here?" a voice growled.

Everyone turned to see where the voice came from. There in the door way was batman superman and a few others.

"Umm the guy with the dog ears threatened Jaden so Ichigo the guy with orange hair stepped up to protect him. They were each about to use a special attack when spider-man webbed both their mouths shut." David explained. Batman pulled out a Bat-arang from his utility belt and sliced opened the webs on the boy's mouths. Superman used his heat vision to burn the rest of the Webb off their mouths.

"You five follow me now" batman ordered. The dog haired boy didn't budge.

"Now Inuyasha or I'll get Kagome up here to sit you until you can't sit no more" batman threatened. That got the guy known as Inuyasha to move.

"When you join this team you joined something much bigger than all of us. so you are expected to be mature and act your age"

Superman scolded them. The five of them hung their heads at the realization that they were acting like 5 year olds. Well that was normal for Spider-Man, Jaden, and Inuyasha but not David and Ichigo. okay all of them sometimes acted like 5 year olds but they were still disappointed in themselves.

"Seeing how all of you get along so great" batman was being sarcastic.

"The other leaders and i have decided to organize you six into the first official team group." they were shocked. David looked at them and got confused.

"Six?" David asked

"Yes six. Kid flash we are ready for you." superman called out the door way. Suddenly a yellow and red flash appeared in the room. a kid no older than Jaden stood in front of the five. His suit was mostly yellow but his pant legs were red along with his gloves and the red goggles that were resting on the forehead of his mask.

"Everyone this is kid flash. We'll let all of you introduce yourselves." Superman motioned for them to start.

"I'm power"

"Ichigo Kurosaki substitute soul reaper how's it going?"

"Hi Jaden Yuki...do you play duel monsters?"

"You know who i am, your friendly neighborhood spider-man!"

"Inuyasha" all of them introduce themselves.

"Nice to meet all of you I'm kid flash fastest kid alive." kid flash finally was able to introduce himself.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way" batman cut in.

"We might have your team's first mission." batman said while typing on a big computer.

"It seems a mixture of your villain's are tearing up central city. Go and get the job done as quickly and safely as possible" batman said while informing J'onn J'onzz the Martain Man Hunter to prep the teleporter's for six to central city.

"So who are the villain's bats?" Spider-man asked using the nickname he came up with for him. Batman shot him a bat glare

"1. Don't ever call me that again 2. There's your villain the rhino some demons that Inuyasha faces and some other unidentified looking creatures." Ichigo got a good look at the unidentified ones.

"Those are hollow's" Ichigo explained what they were to everyone.

"If that's the case we need to get them there now!" Superman said with urgency. Batman nodded.

"Before you six go take these." Batman handed them six metallic ear pieces.

"Put them in whatever ears you like just hold one or two fingers on it when you want to contact us." Batman explained while they put the ear pieces in the ear of their choosing.

"Get on the teleporter's now!" Batman commanded. As soon as they were all on there they were teleported to central city.

Chaos insured as the rhino some demons and hollows tore up the city. The people could see the demons and the rhino but not the hollows. To people their attacking just seemed like random explosions. David and the rest of the team landed in central city. As soon as they touched the ground batman's voice came over their ear pieces

'Alright power is the leader on this mission. Power i leave it up to you.'

'Roger Batman.' power said. Everyone looked at David for his command. "Spider-man you're most familiar with the Rhino so he's yours" Spider-Man nodded at him and left to take on the rhino.

"Ichigo you take the hollows seeing how you know how to beat them." Ichigo also nodded and went to battle the hollows

"Inuyasha and kid flash you get the demons"

"On it" KF said while super speeding towards the demons

"Heh i won't need his help to take on these week things" Inuyasha said while drawing out his sword which turned into its big sword form.

"What do i do?" Jaden asked.

"You and i are going to be back up" power simply stated

"Awe but why?" Jaden whined

"Because we need to get a good idea on our strength and weaknesses and because you don't have any powers" power simply stated. Jaden was shocked to say the least.

"How did you know?" Jaden asked feeling embarrassed. Power although you couldn't see it through his mask was smiling

"When we first met. i can sense if people have power's or not." Jaden nodded in understanding.

"They're working on a way to get me powers" power raised an eyebrow.

"How?" he asked. Jaden smiled

"i lent them one of my duel monster cards. They're going to make a device so that i can turn into that duel monster. The best part is I'll be able to have all of his abilities!" Jaden exclaimed accidently. Power smiled. 'That would come in handy for you Jaden' he thought.

"Guys look out!" Spider-Man yelled to power and Jaden. The rhino had given up on Spider-Man and decided to charge the two just standing there.

"Jaden get behind me!" Power yelled. Jaden didn't hesitate. Power held out his right hand in the stop position.

"Ha you think a puny hero like you can stop the Rhino? Not a chance!" rhino yelled and picked up his charging speed.

"You'd be surprised by what i can do" David explained while holding his ground. The rhino collided with his hand which shook the ground and caused a dust cloud to form around them. When it cleared power was still where he was while keeping the rhino at bay with his hand.

"What...what are you!" the rhino asked in absolute shock.

"I'm power." David threw the rhino away like a piece of paper.

the rest of the group were stunned at Power's shear strength. Having knocked the rhino out by throwing him into a building. power went back to seeing how the others were doing. Spider-Man had helped Ichigo take care of the Hollows seeing how David took care of the rhino. Inuyasha and kid flash had taken out the rest of the demons. They met back up where power and Jaden were standing.

"Power that was amazing!" Jaden exclaimed while high fiving kid flash.

"Yeah not bad for a guy in tights." Ichigo joked.

Batman had J'onn teleport them back to the LH headquarters.

"Well done everyone." superman complimented them while smiling.

Power walked past him and up to Batman.

"Why did you send Jaden out there without any power's?" he was right in batman's face.

"Batman what's he talking about?" superman asked concernedly.

Batman stared power down but it wasn't scaring him.

"I sent Jaden out there without giving him this" he handed Jaden a metallic silver bracelet with a blue crystal on the top center.

"Now you should be able to turn into that card you gave the research team." Batman walked off with superman close behind him.

Jaden slipped it on his right arm and it fit perfectly. He immediately felt the connection between him and elemental hero Neos.

'Jaden why is it that are connection has become even stronger?' Neos asked. Jaden smiled at the duel spirit.

'easy Neos that's because with this brace on my arm i can turn into you and protect everyone." Jaden explained to Neos how the brace allows him to turn into him.

'Jaden i am honored that you would pick me out of all the cards in your deck. I will do the best i can to help you protect people' Neos was too modest for his own good. The group was starting to get worried about Jaden. All they saw was him talking to himself.

"Um Jaden? you feeling well?" spider-man asked.

"Huh yeah i was just talking to a duel spirit."

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked in his usual pissed off tone.

"I'll explain later but right now let's go to the cafeteria I'm starving" Jaden headed in the direction of the cafeteria.

"You guys go ahead i have to get back to my town" Ichigo began to walk away. Power jogged after him.

"You're not going to come celebrate with us?"

"I have duties to Karakura town and to my friends. i have to get back to them but I'll be back soon so don't worry." Ichigo waved good bye and flashed stepped out of the LH headquarters. David noticed Inuyasha had that same look on his face that Ichigo did.

"go ahead Inuyasha get back to your home as well" David reassured him that it was okay.

"I won't be able to keep the same promise as Ichigo but i will be here if it's serious I'll be back but don't expect me to be at this team's beckoning call" with that Inuyasha was off. David sighed

"Come on guy's let's go celebrate" David led the way into the cafeteria

Later that night

David lay on his bed in his apartment. His first day as being part of the LH and he was already leading a team of five others.

'Sometimes even i find you're plan for me a bit much to take in' David spoke to the voice that usually resided inside his head. Just as the voice was about to answer back David's crime sense went off.

'Hold that thought.' dressed as his alter ego David super sped to where the feeling was strongest. When he arrived shock came over David.

'These are what Ichigo fights. What are they called again?' David thinks hard but nothing comes to mind suddenly one of them lets out a terrifying howl.

'Oh yeah... hollow's!' David moves out of the way as one tries to attack him. As he dodges that one another one tries to attack him but with the same result. he goes to punch him when he hears a female voice shout.

"**D****ance** **Sode**** no ****Shirayuki****!**" all of the hollows were instantly frozen. one thing came to David's mind and one thing only

"I-I think I'm in love" David said without realizing he said it out loud. The girl who had defeated the entire hollow's was dressed the same as Ichigo.

'I wonder if Ichigo knows her.' David thought as he walked over to her.

"excu..."

"That seems to be the last of the hollows" she said to herself

"Yeah you..."

"So this is the united states? Wonder why Ichigo never told me about how beautiful this "NYC" really is?" so she did know Ichigo

"You kno..."

"i should be getting back to Karakura town now." David had the feeling that either she could not hear him or she just wasn't listening so he did something UN power like. He kicked her in the toushy which sent her a few feet on the ground.

"If you keep ignoring me lady i swear to god we are going to have a scrap on our hands!" David shouted at her. From the looks of it she was shocked also because of the four mentally red question marks above her for head were swaying back and forth. She slowly turned her head at him.

"y-you can see me? And you kicked me?" she asked in shear surprise. Now David was getting really annoyed

"Well considering that was my foot i just planted in your behind I'd say yes i can see you and yes i kicked you." he explained

"Now if you would kindly let me talk? I was going to politely ask you if you happen to know an Ichigo Kurosaki." David finally was able to ask. The girl's eyes widened.

"y-you know Ichigo but how? When?" she asked walking over to him.

"Few hours ago. he's on a team with me... umm i mean i met him at a bar!" David tried correcting himself.

"Ichigo's too young to drink... wait what team?" she almost yelled out.

"Oh would you look at the time got to go!" David went to super speed away but the girl that was behind him was now in front of him.

"You are not going anywhere until i get some answers got it?" she said while pointing at him.

"Yes mam." David hung his head.

"First off who are you anyway and why are you wearing such strange clothing?" she asked while scanning his costume manga style. She was one to talk.

"Oh sorry I'm Power earth's protector and also "god's chosen one"" David said smiling.

"as for the clothes well the outfit is my costume and the thing on my head and face is a mask." David went on to explain how he grew up with his powers and how god had appeared to him saying he was his chosen one and it was his job to be the guardian of earth. He was careful to leave out his family and friends and who he really was.

"Wow that's an amazing story" Rukia commented in awe.

"Thank you miss?" David had yet to know her name

"Oh forgive me I'm Rukia Kuchki of squad 12 in the thirteen court guard squads it's a pleasure to meet you. "She grabbed her outfit and did a little bow. David chuckled at that.

"So are you a substitute soul reaper like Ichigo or?" David tried asking

"No I'm a full soul reaper unlike Ichigo." Rukia later went on to explain all about the thirteen court guard squads and the soul society

"i don't mean to prove you wrong Rukia but i don't think soul society is heaven. i work for the big man upstairs I'm sure he would of told me about this "soul society" if it were actually heaven." Rukia decided to let that slide because she wanted to ask him something.

"Earlier you said something about Ichigo being part of some team. What is this team that you are referring to?" she asked him. David could tell she was very curious.

'Well she's one of Ichigo's friend's so it couldn't hurt to tell her.'

"The team is called the league of heroes or LH for short. it's all of the world's super and non-superheroes joined into one single team or league fighting for the same cause." David explained more on whom the leaders are and how he became the leader of the first small six man team which Ichigo was one of the members of.

"I wonder why Ichigo didn't tell me about him being invited to join this LH. I wonder if he's even told anyone about this." Rukia said out loud which she meant to be more to herself.

"Maybe he didn't want to put any of you in more danger then you already face?" David suggested hoping to cheer up her sad mood

"Knowing Ichigo that's probably the case. well it was nice meeting you power but i have to get back and kick Ichigo's ass." Rukia said while smiling. David smiled under his mask

"It was nice meeting you two Rukia maybe we'll see each other again?" David suggested.

"I'd like that and maybe Ichigo and i could introduce you to the rest of our friends but till then I'll see you around" with that Rukia took off.

"Yeah see ya Rukia" David said while smiling

'hopefully Ichigo doesn't try to kill me next time he sees me" David super sped back to his house.

Back at LH Head Quarters

"so we are all in agreement that the boy does have tremendous potential?" Urahara Kiuske asked.

"Yes urahara he does but what does that have to do with him joining the LH?" captain America asked the question that was on the rest of the founders of LH's minds.

"Simple he's god's "chosen one" the one that is said to save humanity from destruction but he can't do it alone. That's why all of us created this league. you heard what the arch angel Michael said. If all of the world's heroes don't unite into one single team then we wouldn't be ready for the danger that is coming." Kiuske finished.

That got the founders to thinking.

"He may be god's "chosen one but he still has a lot to learn" Batman stated.

"Well who better than to teach him than the world's finest?" Kiuske asked superman and Batman.

"You're right on that urahara but i believe superman will be more of a mentor to him than I" batman stated while giving superman a quick glance.

"He could be stronger than i am and that's something i want to find out. As Spider-Man once told me "with great power comes great responsibility." Power may have the greatest power of us all and the greatest responsibility of us all. So we should all mentor him in our own way." superman finished. everyone silently agreed.

David has finally found a place where he can be himself he has also met some very interesting people. he is now leading a 5 man team consisting of his new friends who he met in the cafeteria. Hopefully they can survive each other long enough to become great heroes like the founders. That's a big hope!


	2. Chapter 2

The League of Heroes

Chapter 2

Diplomatic Mission

Power had nothing to do. His team/friends weren't at the LH headquarters today so it was just him. He was hanging out in the LH main control room. There he finally met J'onn J'onzz and The Vision or Victor Sage as he liked to be called when he wasn't saving the world. They're currently in a discussion with an ancient looking Japanese man his name is either Yamamuto or Yamamoto something like that.

"We understand Head Captain Yamamoto it would just be easier on everyone if the League of Heroes could work together with Soul Society on dealing with Hollow's when they threaten innocent lives." J'onn explained to the old guy who is confirmed to be Yamamoto.

"That is something Soul Society can agree on with the League of Heroes. Maybe we can consider some kind of coordination between us in case we ever are in need of each other's help." Head Captain Yamamoto suggested. J'onn nodded at the thought.

"That would be a great first step Head Captain Yamamoto." Things were finally looking good for the trust between LH and Soul Society.

"However under the condition that I request that you send two representatives to Soul Society so that we can better get to know of the League of Heroes intentions and its goals." Yamamoto finished. That peeked David's interest.

"Of course I'll send Superman and Captain…"

"I shall pick the other representative if that's fine with you?" Yamamoto interrupted. J'onn was surprised at that but yet he agreed to it.

"Hmm." Yamamoto thought that's when he noticed Power just sitting there.

"How about the boy in white over there?" Yamamoto pointed at Power. Power did a double take.

"M-Me?" Power asked. All eyes were on him now.

"Power is new and has little to no experience with this type of thing wouldn't someone with more experience like Captain America be of a better choice?" J'onn asked hoping to change The Head Captains mind.

"It's either him or you will never have Soul Society's cooperation." Yamamoto stated. A stare down began between J'onn and Yamamoto. J'onn decided to end it.

"Alright the LH will send Superman and Power as its representatives to the Soul Society. I'll have Superman informed and prepped in 1 hour please have the gate ready by then Head Captain."

"The Senkimon will be ready by then as well as the captains of my choice that will escort them through the gate I will contact you in 1 hour." The screen went blank, J'onn rubbed his temples. Somehow he always got a headache when dealing with the Soul Society. J'onn turned toward Power who just stood their shocked.

"I'm sorry Power I tried to get someone else" J'onn tried apologizing.

"Oh it's fine J'onn it's just I'm overwhelmed that someone like a Head Captain would choose a newbie like me to represent the LH." Sometimes Power was too modest for his own good.

"Power you are a great choice for this mission. Not all missions are going to be about fighting sometimes there will be diplomatic missions that will require something that even the strongest of heroes don't have the knowledge of politics, the power to win the people not with violence but words." J'onn put his hand on Power's shoulder for reassurance.

"Thanks J'onn I needed to hear that."

"It was nothing now let's inform Superman about the mission you two are to embark on."

Superman had been informed that he and Power are to go to Soul Society and earn the Gotei 13's trust. He was surprised to hear Power was the one going on the mission but he under stood once J'onn told him that it was the Head Captain that made the selection.

They were waiting in the hangar area with Urahara. The Head Captain had contacted them and told Urahara to prepare the Senkimon for opening in the hangar of LH headquarters. Urahara had finished the last of the preparations just as the Senkimon opened. Two figures dressed in black kimonos but wore these white like vest stepped out of the Senkimon.

"Kisuke it's good to see you." The man with silvery long white hair greeted.

"Like wise Ukitake. I see it's you and Captain Kyōraku that are the ones to escort Superman and Power." At the mention of their names Superman and Power walked over to meet the two Gotei Captains. Shunsui Kyoraku decided to mingle with Superman and Power while Ukitake talked to Kisuke.

"So your Superman and Power huh? Have to say those are some pretty flashy costumes." Shunsui commented. Superman smiled at the comment.

"Thank you Captain Kyoraku. Your uniform is also quite flashy." Superman countered complimented.

"What this old thing I've had this for ages literally." Shunsui was joking while also being serious.

"Say you two wouldn't happen to be Sake drinkers would ya?" Shunsui asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Alcohol has no effect on me" Superman stated.

"I'm not old enough to drink." Power also added in. Shunsui went into a corner to sulk.

"You told him you don't drink didn't you?" Jushiro Ukitake asked while smiling he extended his hand to Superman.

"Captain Ukitake Jushiro of Squad 13 it's a pleasure to meet you Superman." Superman took Ukitake's extended hand.

"The pleasure is all mines Captain Ukitake." Superman and Ukitake were going to get along quite nicely.

"We are ready to depart when you two are" Ukitake gestured toward the Senkimon. Superman nodded in understanding.

"Power you ready?" Power was trying to cheer Kyoraku up when Superman asked if he was ready.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Power said while joining Superman and Ukitake. Kyoraku had recovered from his sudden sadness and joined them.

"Let's be off then" Ukitake said while entering the Senkimon. The other's followed behind him.

As far as Power knew he was in a long wide dark and purple passage way.

"What is this place?" He asked looking around. It looked like a slimy grave yard.

"This is the Precipice World, we should hurry be for The Cleaner comes." Ukitake suggested while quickening his pace. Power looked around,

"What's the Cleaner?" Power asked curiously.

"It's something that cleans this world of Hollows and other beings and shoots them off into another period of time so fast that no one could not survive it." Power and Superman were definitely surprised to hear that. Superman's super hearing picked up a rumbling noise.

"What exactly does the Cleaner sound like when it's cleaning?" Superman asked.

"A rumbling sound why?" Kyoraku answered wondering why Superman asked.

"Well because my Super hearing just picked up something that sounds a lot like rumbling." Superman explained. Ukitake and Kyoraku exchanged worried glances. They both turned around to see the bright light of The Cleaner gaining on them.

"Run quickly" Ukitake shouted. Superman and Power not wanting to be shot through time to their deaths super sped past Ukitake and Kyoraku. Ukitake stared after them in awe.

"I've never seen such speed before." Ukitake said in amazement.

"Jushiro less gawking more flash stepping!" Kyoraku said while flash stepping out of there.

"Right behind you Shunsui!" Ukitake also flashed stepped out of there.

Superman and Power skidded to a halt once they came out the other end of the Senkimon. Ukitake and Kyoraku came out after them. The other Captains were their waiting for them.

"Superman and Power welcome to Soul Society." Head Captain Yamamoto greeted them. Superman walked over to Yamamoto and held out his hand to the head Captain.

"It's a pleasure to be here Captain Yamamoto." A small girl appeared in front of Head Captain Yamamoto.

"How dare you hold out your hand to the Head Captain!" She literally growled at Superman.

"Enough Captain Soifon. A hand shake is sign of respect towards another." Captain Yamamoto had both eyes staring at her.

"M-My apologies Head Captain." Soifon apologized. Yamamoto accepted Superman's hand shake. H.C. motioned for Superman and Power to follow him and the other Captain's. They were walking around the Gotei thirteen. It was one giant fortress. That's what Power thought of it as.

"My apologies for Captain Soifon's rudeness Superman it's just we are not used to outsiders being in the soul society. Not sense the last time which was when three Captain's that we trusted betrayed us and joined up with the Hollow's in Hueco Mundo which is the World of the Hollow's." Power remembered Ichigo telling him something about that.

"It's okay Head Captain, now about our reason for being here.' Superman wanted to hurry up with the cooperation negotiations because he had to get back to the real world so he gets back to protecting people.

"I see you are anxious to get back to the real world but the truth is these negotiations will take a while so I suggest you have patience." It sounded as if Yamamoto was scolding him.

"We're sorry Head Captain it's just we really need this "Alliance" if that's what you would like to call it. In order to be able to protect everyone living or dead" Power finally spoke. Everyone looked at Power it seemed he did have wisdom with his youth.

"You talk as if you have experience with this type of situation." Soifon said without hiding her sarcasm.

"Actually I have little to no experience with these type of situations but I did excel greatly in English class." Power joked. Some of the Captains had to hold in a laugh. Soifon didn't retort back.

"Tell me something Power?" A new scary voice appeared. Power looked over to see I tall scary man who wore an eye patch and had long spike hair with bell's at end of his spiked hair was granny at him.

"Um yes Captain?" Power didn't know who he was and didn't know if he wanted to know.

"Zaraki Zaraki Kenpachi." The Captain known as Zaraki smiled even wider.

"Yes Captain Zaraki?" Powers asked not being fazed by his scary domineer.

"Am I to understand that you are one of the most powerful being's in existence?" Kenpachi asked hoping for a yes.

"To be specific I am the fifth most powerful being in existence." Power stated hoping not to offend anyone.

"I see" Kenpachi's hand went for his sword. One of the Captain's noticed this and flashed stepped in front of him.

"Zaraki I suggest you refrain from attacking the Head Captain's guest." A giant fox yes a very tall humanoid fox that's even taller than Kenpachi snarled. It appears he's even a Captain.

"Ooh what's you going to do about it Komamura?" Kenpachi didn't seem fazed at all by the humanoid fox now known as Komamura's threat.

"That will be enough from the both of you." Yamamoto cut in both his eyes were open at this they both backed down.

"I apologize for their behavior as you can tell Captain Kenpachi loves to fight while Captain Komamura prefers to preserve order." Power didn't need an explanation to figure that out. They kept walking until they came to a building with the Chinese symbol for 10 painted in black and white on it.

"This is where you two will be staying. Captain Hitsugaya please take them inside to their room's that have been set up for them" Yamamoto asked. Power looked around for this Captain Hitsugaya but he didn't see anyone. It wasn't until he looked down that he noticed a kid with white hair waiting for them to follow him. Superman was still looking around for their escort.

"Uh Superman he's right in front of us just look down." Superman did what Power said and looked down. He mouthed an "Oh!" to Power.

"Please follow me." Hitsugaya said with his usual scowling tone. He could tell that they were thinking he was a kid people always thought he was a kid when truthfully he was 100 something years old.

"So Captain Hitsugaya I take it you must be the youngest Captain in Soul Society?" Power asked. Hitsugaya nodded.

"That and I am the youngest Captain in the history of Soul Society" Torshiro stated matter of factly. They stopped in front of a room Hitsugaya turned around to face them he looked towards Superman first.

"Superman this is your room. Power yours is the one across from his. I'll let both of you get settled in. I'll be outside waiting when you two are finished settling in." Hitsugaya walked off. It didn't take long for Superman and Power to get settled in to their rooms. They both came out of their rooms at the same time.

"Do you think we'll be able to convince them to work with the LH?" Power asked Superman. For a while Superman didn't answer.

"It will be a long shot but yes I do believe we can convince them to cooperate with us. I mean we already have Urahara and Ichigo so we already know something's about Soul Reapers let's use that to our advantage. The cooperation between us will allow for an even bigger jurisdiction for the LH and advancement in resources and technology for the both of us. I think they are set on working with us it's just the terms of the partnership between the LH and the Seireitei that will be the difficult thing to decide on." Superman finished as they made it outside. Torshiro was out their waiting for them.

"We are heading to the Captains meeting hall now. Please use your super speed to keep up." With that Hitsugaya flashed shunpo'd away while Superman and Power followed with their Super speed.

Inside the Captains meeting Hall.

"Superman Power welcome to the meeting place of the 13 Court Guard Squad Captains. Now let's discuss why you two are here." Yamamoto stopped which Superman thought it was his turn to speak.

"So then…"

"If you want the Seireitei's full cooperation with the League of Heroes then you must show us how well it's members can work together member's from the other squad's here. Therefore we have selected a team to go to the real world with you to be a part of this League of Heroes to better get to know how things work there. In exchange we ask that you also send a team to Soul Society to better understand how things work here" Yamamoto finished. Superman and Power were dumb founded. They came all the way to Soul Society just for him to tell them that?

"There is also a reason why you two are here. You two are the most powerful heroes in the LH we called you here to test just how powerful you really are."

Power was shocked. Good thing his mask hid it.

"To do that we ask that you two face two of the Seireitei's most powerful Captain's. Kuichki Byakuya and Zaraki Kenpachi." The two said Captain's stepped forward. They recognized Zaraki but Byakuya they hadn't had the chance to get to know.

"Wait so basically we are just here to fight?" Power asked. The Head Captain just nodded.

"Some diplomatic mission this turned out to be." Power said to Superman. Superman just smirked.

"I'm sorry Head Captain but we did not come here to fight we came to talk diplomatically not to use violence." Superman finished.

"If you want the cooperation of the Seireitei then show us what exactly you can do so we can come up with a way to beat you if the LH ever goes rouge." Byakuya said rather harshly. The room became rather quiet. Superman decided to break it.

"Alright we'll do it." Superman said. Power looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"But if we do this you will follow through with the cooperation between the 13 Court Guard Squads and the League of Heroes with no restrictions except that the LH retains their rights to privacy about their secret identities. Do we have a deal?" Superman asked very sternly. Superman and Yamamoto had a stare down. Finally Yamamoto broke the silence.

"Deal the match we'll take place in the old third squad training original be ready in 1 hour. Dismissed!" All the Captains left except for Kuichki and Yamamoto. "Be warned Superman and Power Neither I nor Captain Zaraki will hold back. We suggest you do the same." With that Captain Kuichki flashed stepped away.

"Kuichki and Zaraki are two of the best Captains Soul Society has to offer. I give you this advice. Strengthen your resolve focus on something to fight for and don't stop until your opponents can't fight anymore" Yamamoto left them to think in peace.

"Superman what the hell did we just get ourselves into?" Power asked.

"Truthfully Power I have no idea. All I know is that in order for The LH and Seireitei to work together we have to beat two of its Captains. Power I have to ask this?"

"Ask what Superman?"

"Are you really the fifth most powerful being in existence?" Superman asked in a very serious tone.

"God,Satan,Life,Death,Angels, and even Demons keep saying that I am but I still don't believe it." Power told in all honesty. Superman sighed if they were going to fight Captains than they would have to be a little more optimistic.

"I think it's time you start believing what they have been telling you. I can and even you can tell those two are no push over's. Sometimes you are going to be forced to fight even when you don't want to. The important thing is don't think about why you don't want to fight. Think about what you are fighting for and focus on it. I'm going to go for a quick fly I'll see you at the arena." Superman took off. Power stood their alone contemplating.

'Looks like I have no choice." With that Power flew off.

Rukia Kuichki was walking to squad six headquarters to visit Renji when she sensed a presence coming towards her. Her hand immediately went to her sword to draw it but she stopped when the person came into view.

"Mind if I join you Rukia?" Power asked landing in front of her. Here's a face Rukia thought she wouldn't see for a while.

"Power it's good to see you again. Of course you can join me I was just on my way to see my friend but your welcome to tag along" At first they started walking in silence but Rukia decided to break it. However she was having a hard time figuring out what to say.

"I have to fight two Captains today with Superman. One of them has your last name."

"Byakuya Kuichki he's my brother. I already knew that you would be fighting with him." Rukia sounded a little sad.

"I don't like how we have to use this method in order for an alliance to be made."

"I don't either but the Head Captain said this is the only way. He wants to test mine and Superman's abilities. Their trying to determine our weaknesses in battle so in case we ever go "rouge" You Soul Reapers will have a way to beat us." Power didn't mean for it to come out like that it just did.

"Power most of us didn't want the negotiations to be like this. You don't understand Soul Society is different from the world of the living. We solve things with different methods than humans. Try to understand that?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"I this isn't just about Soul Society it is about all the world's all realities and dimensions. We cannot keep solving problems with violence that method has been out dated since Cain and Abel. Now is the time to solve thing with words not fist or in this case swords. I've made my mind up I will not fight them. So either get on board or get out of the way.' Power took off into the air his destination the Head Captain.

Rukia looked on in amazement.

"You and Ichigo are alike in a way Power. You both are passionate about what you believe in." Rukia said to herself. She flashed stepped the rest of the way to squad six headquarters. Unknown to the two Superman had been listening the whole time and he had to agree with Power. Diplomatic missions should not have any violence in them. Whatever Power was about to do Superman was going to support him fully.

Squad Three Training Arena

"Let the fight between Superman and Power verse Captain Kuichki and Captain Zaraki begi"

"STOP!" Power shouted all eyes were on him now. Yamamoto gave him a questioning glance.

"Superman what is the meaning of his outburst?" Yamamoto demanded to know. Superman stepped up next to Power.

"Head Captain I think you should listen to what he has to say." Superman said while taking a step back for Power to continue.

"Very well you may speak Power." The Head Captain went quiet as did everyone else.

"I will not fight these two. We came here on a diplomatic mission. Not to be tricked into fighting two of your Captains so you can try to find out our weaknesses." Power said while taking a step forward. Some of the Captains hands went to their swords.

"So you refuse to do the terms I and your superior agreed on?" Yamamoto questioned.

"With all due respect Head Captain you pretty much backed Superman into a corner so he would agree to your terms. I'm pretty confident Superman see's that now Right Supes?" Power asked turning his head back to him. All Superman did was nod in confirmation. That reassured Power that Superman was behind him 100%.

"To get to the point Captains I and Superman refuse to fight because we came here for peace talks not peace fights and we will not betray our beliefs just so an understanding can become between us. So I leave you with this Ultimatum. Either agree to a joint partnership between the League of Heroes and the Seireitei or don't and have your Soul Reapers forcefully removed from the world of the Living by the LH it's your choice Captain Commander." Power put his left and to his left ear.

"Urahara open up the Senkimon" A second later the Senkimon opened up. Superman and Power stepped into it.

"We will be waiting for your answer." Superman said to them while the Senkimon closed.


End file.
